


Payback

by LexieO



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieO/pseuds/LexieO
Summary: Alexa Bliss is very angry for losing against Naomi in No Mercy, she wants revenge and she is going to get it... no matter how.





	

**_Payback_ **

 

"And here is your winner… Naomi!" Was announced as the winner walked in the ramp while the beautiful blonde, Alexa Bliss, was having a tantrum on the ring floor. She had just been defeated by Naomi in her now second Paper View. That wasn't the plan. She had to win the Smackdown Women Championship from Becky Lynch that night, no lose against Naomi. But no, that wasn't going to finish like that.

Alexa left the ring surrounded by cheers and some boos, but she wasn't paying attention to the audience, her mind was concentrated in the woman who just defeated her and how she would pay for that humiliation.

* * *

"So, Naomi, you just won to Alexa Bliss, the number one contender to the Smackdown Women Championship, how do you feel about that?" Renee Young asked starting the interview to dark skinned woman.

"I feel amazing, Renee, extremely happy because I just put myself in the championship conversation. I have worked so hard to be where I am right now and it's time to the people notice that."

"Do you think that you deserved to be the number one contender?" The blonde woman asked.

"Definitely. Alexa won because she took advantage of the fact that Carmella dropped a kick on Nikki, so the only thing that she actually did was threw Carmella out of the ring and pin Nikki for the count of- "She couldn't even finish the last sentence because in that precise moment Alexa Bliss emerged from behind and hit Naomi's head with a chair throwing her on the floor. The only sound heard was Renee scream when the tiny blonde hit Naomi's head over and over with the black metal chair. After a few minutes that felt like hours for the woman on the floor, Alexa threw the chair to the side and began to kick the dark skinned woman in her ribs with all the force she was capable of while she began to scream: "You should have been the number one contender?! That's what you think, uh?! Well, you won't be thinking much when I finish with you!" She said while grabbed Naomi's long hair and repeatedly smacked her head against one of the metal supply boxes that were in the hallway were the interview was taking place. "I am the best. You and everyone here will know that" She said. After the sixth smack blood began to flow from Naomi's head, but this didn't make Alexa stop; anger and adrenaline flowed through her entire body, hiding her own self-control. She wasn't close to finish, not until she paid for humiliated her in front of the audience of No Mercy. She was the best woman in the division and she was going to probe it.

Alexa threw Naomi to the floor and positioned herself over the almost unconscious woman and began to slap and throwing punches at her until her own hand began to hurt. Naomi's face was covered in blood from her nose, mouth and a curt in her eyebrow. She didn't had strength enough for fightback, she barely could breathe without crying of pain for her now broken ribs thanks to the kicks of the blonde woman. Alexa stood up and grab one of the metal supply boxes around them and threw it against the injured woman. Just in the moment she grabbed another one, she heard Renee's voice screaming "There they are! Come on, hurry!" while she ran to them followed by four uniformed men. Quickly she grabbed another box and threw it against Naomi before one of the police officers positioned himself in front of her to prevent another attack against the woman whose only mistake was beating her clean earlier at the night.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? GET OFF ME! She deserves this and I haven't finish with her yet!" Alexa yelled while she tried to jump over Naomi again but two tall and beefy men stopped her while the other two men were helping Naomi who tried to stand up but failed thanks to the intense pain in her sides.

"I just called the paramedics, they will be here in any moment, honey" Renee said to Naomi while she nodded. She wasn't unconscious but she barely could maintain her eyes open. The pain in her head was so intense; she just wanted to close her eyes and rest but she knew she needed to maintain awake, besides, Alexa hadn't stopped scream since they rescue her from the attack of the blonde. She was now cursing Renee by calling the paramedics and claiming that they should have left her finish with the hurt woman.

The paramedics came running immediately and started helping Naomi positioning her with many careful in the stretcher and giving her oxygen.

Meanwhile the police officers were carrying a desperate Alexa Bliss who still was fighting against them. In that moment, Shane McMahon, the Smackdown commissioner came running next to the General Manager, Daniel Bryan, both with concerned expressions.

"Shane! Daniel! Thank God, you are here, this idiots don't leave me alone" Alexa claimed a little more calm when the officers left her in the floor. She could feel how the adrenaline was leaving slowly her body. Both men turn their faces to the paramedic behind Alexa when he said "We are going to take her to the hospital, she has serious wounds and we need to ensure that she does not have a concussion".

"I'll go with her, if that's ok" said Daniel while the paramedic nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wait, are you going with her? Why? She'll be ok, she just needs some aspirins. Come on, Daniel, I really need to talk to you about my match of tonight. First of all, why –"

"That's enough Alexa! Do you not realize what just happened? You almost kill Naomi right here, in front of the camera. I'm sure Joe –the camera man- didn't stop you because he thought this was part of the script, but you damn well knew that it wasn't" Daniel rap out.

"He is right, Alexa, this is not going to finish just like this. You will have serious consequences, not only with the company, but also with the law. What you just did is felony, is aggression, you can even be facing a suit from Naomi. I'm sorry but you have to go with the officers" Shane said.

"Excuse me?! Do you know who I am, you just can do that. It's not fair. Wait, no, no, leave me alone you morons" The tiny blonde screamed while the officers rose her again heading for the exit of the building. "Do you really are going to let this happen?" She protested to Shane and Daniel while she was dragged to the exit.

"I have my rights. You can't force me to go, now let me go" Alexa yelled to the officers outside the building.

"You have them, miss. You have the right to remain silence, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have-"

"I know my fucking rights. Let me go NOW!" She screamed while she struggled against two men twice of her height and weight while they were trying to get her into the patrol car.

"Hey, Alexa, don't worry, prison will make your Harley Quinn gimmick more realistic" Naomi mocked from the stretcher while the paramedics were about put her inside the ambulance. "Look at the bright side, you will have plenty of time to think in how I will become the number one contender after I recovered, because I will, but your reputation- she said while she looked at the people recording the scene with their cellphones- I don't think it will" Naomi finished while the paramedics and Jimmy, her husband, put her inside the ambulance.

This only increased Alexa's fury even more. The officers put her in the patrol while she still was screaming. "Miss, please don't make this harder for you and for us and for the love of God, just calm down", one of the officers said while placed the handcuffs on her wrists and closed the door.

* * *

Alexa was taken to the police station where she had her mandatory phone call; she called her lawyer, who did everything he could to take her out, but apparently Naomi hadn't decided if she wanted to press charges, so she must to spend at least that night at prison.

She was beyond angry, but more than that, and she wouldn't never admit it, she was scared. Her cellmate, who was in the other side of the cell was a very scary woman who hadn't stopped watching her with a mix of lust and angry since she came; after all, she still was in her tiny ring gear.

It was a cold night but she wasn't going to use de blanket that gave to her, she couldn't stop thinking how many real criminals covered themselves with that thing and she refused to lay on the bed for the same reason so she was in the floor shivering with her arms around herself. She was so concentrated that she didn't even pay attention when the sun emerged, she was too busy thinking how she would ended what she started. How Naomi will pay for everything she has done to her. She will not let her get away with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Fanfiction.net but I wanted to share it here too.


End file.
